Tales from the Coffeehouse
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: A collection of one-shots focusing on Ianto, Jack, Janto, and the team. There will be crossovers as well as connecting stories and stand alone.
1. Chapter 1 Freeing a Caged Bird

Chapter 1: Freeing a Caged Bird

Harold Saxon had been keeping his eyes on Torchwood since he arrived in that time, he knew that they could be a thorn in his side and cause havoc to his plans. He needed to make them weak.

It started with Suzie, there was darkness in her one that had been just waiting to be corrupted and let out. It was so easy to place the glove in her path and he watched with glee as she fell into its clutches and the sad thing was only one noticed but his concerns were brushed aside.

The Master couldn't explain it why the young Welshman grew his attention he had to admit of all the apes on the planet Ianto was the only one who was interesting enough to watch.

And watch he did the Master watched as the young man pulled the Cyberwoman that was pretending to be his girlfriend out of the wreckage of Canary Wharf, he laughed as the resourceful young man conned his way into Torchwood Three and hide a Cyberman right beneath they're stuck up noses.

How many humans could do that?

That had the Master curious and he did some digging into Ianto Jones' past and what he found was rather interesting, Ianto Jones didn't truly exist until he was four years old adopted by the Jones family. What the Master read about them he hadn't been impressed.

That baffled him, why would he care about some ape? Ianto Jones should be below his notice and his concern for the young man only grew after his teammates discovered that thing posing as Lisa and he was filled with a wrath and vengeance as he vowed to destroy those so-called teammates of Ianto if they harmed him.

They got lucky and then that fool of a captain took his team out into the bloody countryside and practically handed Ianto on a platter to the cannibals. Those who survived Pretty Jack's rampage quickly wished that they hadn't once the Master got his hands on them, oh their screams were loud enough to drown out the drums that never left him alone.

It had been so easy to obtain Ianto's blood from the crime scene and the Master didn't bother getting any of those apes he staffed to check Ianto's blood simple because those fools would have no idea what they were looking for.

It was easy enough to find it and it had been more than he could have hoped for or dreamed.

"My son, you lived. Somehow you lived." The Master whispered in awe as he stroke the screen with reverence and care.

This changed everything he would destroy all those who had harmed his son. But that left one little problem, the Immortal known as Jack Harkness. The Master wasn't blind he could see what was happening between his son and that... freak. He might have understood and even approved it if Jack was as loyal to his son as Ianto was to him. But no he saw how that jezebel Gwen Cooper looked at Jack, how she fluttered her eyes and flashed her chest at Jack and that idiot captain tripped over his tongue as he made a fool of himself rushing to ensure Gwen didn't even get a paper cut all the while tramping all over Ianto's heart.

No, that would not be forgiven or forgotten by the Master. And it only got worse as Jack callously and cruelly left his son behind to go chasing after the Doctor. The Master knew what was to come and it gave him time to deal with what mattered now.

"Very soon Ianto you will once again fly free and together we shall create a Utopia out of this mudball of a planet." The Master vowed as he watched a rather sullen Ianto close up the tourist office that served as the Hub's secret entrance. His son was truly wasted here.

It was time to free his son from his captivity that was his life as Torchwood kicking boy and mule and together usher in a new era of the Time Lords as father and son.


	2. Chapter 2: Even the Strongest Fall

Chapter 2: Even the Strongest Fall

Notes: This deals with substance addiction which was my hurt/comfort bingo prompt and is my first Owen/Tosh.

I still don't own Torchwood if I did Ianto, Tosh and Owen would still be alive.

"How could I have missed this? Have I really been this blind to the needs of my team?"

Ianto Jones was surprised that his boss would direct the broken plea at him, a part of him, the bitter part of him was shocked that Gwen hadn't dragged Jack away up into his office for her to offer him his shoulder to lean onto. A snarky remark lingered on his tongue that if they weren't Gwen Cooper they were lucky to get a glance from Jack but Ianto held his words there would be time for them later, right now helping Tosh should be their priory.

"We've all missed something when it came to Toshiko." Ianto murmured in a soft tone his eyes never leaving the huddled form of Tosh who was currently battling her next round of shivers and shakes and he cursed himself for being so wrapped up in Lisa that he didn't notice that the only one who actually cared about him was in trouble.

"No, Ianto, you noticed. You noticed before anyone of us." Jack itched to reach out and touch Ianto to draw the younger man into his arms and offer him comfort and seek his own but he and Ianto were still on shaky ground since the fallout of the Cyberwoman and Jack knew he was in part to blame in how he handled that event, he should have never ordered Ianto to kill her that was not only heartless but downright cruel as well.

"I know that it seems like I have been so wrapped up in Gwen and that I don't notice you were slipping into the shadows your pleas for help going unanswered and Tosh's silent screams for help going unheard." Jack felt like a failure as he slid down the steps and rested his head in his hands.

He looked so broken and Ianto's heart thawed towards Jack and he found a little more of the anger he had been holding onto melting as he sat down beside Jack. "It wasn't your fault Jack. I'm not going to lie to you, it hurt to be overlooked while you bent over backward to make sure Gwen was included in everything and received a warmed welcome while I was forgotten unless you needed a coffee or a grope. None of us saw Tosh slipping away from us. I knew she was hurting from finding out about Owen and Gwen's affair and Mary using her to gain access to the Hub might have just been the camel's back. Tosh is strong she'll get through this we just have to remind her that she is not alone that we are here for her. We need to let it be a new beginning for all of us." Ianto told Jack gently.

Reaching out Jack took a chance and took Ianto's hand in his and was pleased when it wasn't rejected. "You're right Ianto we need to remind Tosh that we love her and even the best of us sometimes fall but it's when we pick ourselves back up that we show our true strength."

Ianto breath caught he knew that Jack just wasn't talking about Tosh and he found himself linking his fingers with Jack's.

* * *

 _'How could I have missed this? I'm a doctor for bloody sakes I know the signs.'_ Owen Harper grumbled to himself as he ran his hands through his hair as he studied Tosh's blood work cursing at the mixture of alien drugs in her system.

"I'm sorry Owen."

The quiet cry from the bed broke the heart he didn't think he still had as he turned around to face the shaking form of Tosh.

"Oh, darling it's not your fault. I'm going to be right here every step of the way, supporting you. You'll get through this Tosh, I know you will. Besides the Tea-Boy, you are the strongest person here." Owen didn't think he still knew how to comfort someone, that had always been Katie's job but he found he wasn't too rusty at it as he stroked her arm.

Tosh gave a weak smile. "I don't feel very strong right now, I feel so foolish. After everything that went down with Mary I just wanted to feel something anything but an utterly failure so after I had my talk with Jack I came back here and found one of the drugs that I knew you kept on hand that wasn't deadly but would make me feel something," Tears pickling at her eyes Tosh pleaded with Owen the best she could for him to understand why she did this, why she got hooked to the alien drugs he kept locked up.

Owen wasn't as blind as everyone thought he knew full well about Tosh's feelings about him but he was too damaged for someone like Tosh, she deserved someone who could give her the world. He knew sleeping with Suzie and now Gwen would hurt her deep but he needed her to see that he was no good he never meant for this to happen. "I'll be here for you Tosh helping you every step of the way," Owen vowed. Maybe it was time to start seeing what Tosh saw in him if she and Katie could find something in him to love then maybe he wasn't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Musings

Chapter 3: Midnight Musings

Summary: This follows the last little ficlet and deals a little with Jack's thoughts on everything.

Notes: I still don't own Torchwood. Written for the hurt/comfort bingo prompt: Insomnia. I do plan on making a full on story but I wanted to get the two connected with the bingo prompts posted.

Jack was used to going without very little sleep, he had since he died his first death, he could say that he and insomnia were pretty close friends and never had there been a time he was so grateful for the lack of sleep as he was now when he could offer Tosh all the support she needed at this time.

Ianto and Owen had fought Jack when he ordered them to get some rest they had been up for three days straight and were beginning to run on fumes. Owen hadn't left Toshiko's side for more than a second and that was usually to visit the bathroom and he would only do so once he was sure either Ianto or Jack would be sitting with Tosh.

Ianto and Jack had been looking after the Rift which thankfully was staying quiet except a few small things had come through along with a few Weevils causing mischief. Jack sent a silent thank you to whoever was behind this sudden lack of crisis which was a blessing as they were down two and a three-man team would really be pushing it for anything more.

Once Ianto had come to Jack with his fears and concerns for Tosh, he had done the smart thing and sent Gwen home where she has been ever since and even though he could tell that she wanted to come back he kept reminding her not to let it drift with Rhys and enjoy this time off.

Jack knows he could call Gwen in anytime and she would come running but he also knows that Tosh isn't quite ready for her brand of caring and Gwen had this way of making it all about her. Oh, Jack had no doubt that she would support Tosh but she would make sure that himself and Owen would know she was helping. Gwen had a way of making everything about her even when she was doing something for someone else she had to make sure that everyone knows her role in it. Tosh needs support but not that kind of support.

He's also scared Tosh needs his focus right now and Gwen has a way of entrancing him so that he sees nothing but her and focuses on her needs and wants. He can't explain why he is so drawn to her, part of him believes it's because Gwen reminds him so much of his dear Rose whose life was cut short too soon. He knows it was wrong of him to claim that Gwen brings humanity to the team, his team still had their humanity they wouldn't be here fighting if they didn't.

Jack's not a fool he knows that the others think it's lust or love and he longs to have Gwen in his bed and that couldn't be further from the truth. He loves all his team but there is only one he wants in his bed and he knows his actions not only in how he treated Ianto in the past but that thing posing as Lisa and his behavior when it came to Gwen made the Welshman leery of starting anything with him.

The truth of it is Gwen feeds his ego, she sees him as the dashing hero, the knight in shining armor that can do no wrong. She doesn't see the man beneath the captain, she doesn't see his flaws or the mistakes he's made and has to live with. But Ianto can and always had and that's what scared Jack because Ianto cared about Jack the man while Gwen sees only the fantasy and sometimes it's so much easier to live up to the fantasy than the reality.

"I could really use your advice Tosh; I never knew how much I relied on yours and Ianto's quiet support. I'm sorry for taking that for granted and that I missed the signs. I failed you not only as a leader but also as a friend." This wasn't the first time that Jack had seen a Torchwood agent become addicted to drugs of some kind but he had been shocked at which of his team had fallen but he had to remember even the happiest of people can be hiding behind a mask of pain.

"I'm going to fix this Tosh. I'm going to be more focused on the here and now and not what could come. I swear to you that I will be a better leader and not let Gwen get her way anymore. Not just because I want Ianto to see that I'm serious about him but I can't let one member become more important than the rest of you. I need you all and it's time I started showing you all that." Jack vowed he would treat them all equally as he should have done right from the start.


	4. Chapter 4: Mischief Not Managed

Chapter 4: Mischief Not Managed

Notes: I don't own Torchwood or Harry Potter. This was written with the hurt/comfort bingo prompt: Body/ mindswap. I've been playing around with this story idea for a while what would happen if Ianto was related to either James or Lily and became guardian of Harry? And what if Jack's daughter Alice was really Alice Longbottom? How different would Harry and Neville be? How different would Torchwood be? So yes expect a full story from me when I get the time.

Ianto Jones could feel a headache forming, a rather common thing of late when dealing with five children instead of the usual three.

"Sorry Taddy!" Twin voices chimed as one as Ianto was treated to duel puppy eyes.

An anger that Ianto might have had, he had very little and melted at the eyes his two "sons" were giving his way. "It's alright boys I'm not mad at you but can you tell me what happened here." Ianto asked bending down so he was the same height as his two little troublemakers.

Harry (formerly Potter) Harkness-Jones and Neville (formerly Longbottom) Harkness-Jones exchanged looks that screamed pure guilt and Ianto knew he wasn't going to be overly fond of their reasoning as to why or how they made Gwen and Myfanwy switch bodies.

Ianto had never planned on being a father not with his life at Torchwood but he hadn't the heart to give up his nephew when his brother had been killed over to Lily's sister to be raised, he dreaded how they would have treated the boy. When Ianto was given full custody of Harry he didn't expect to be asked to raise Neville Longbottom as well or that the young boy was the grandson of Torchwood Three's Leader Jack Harkness.

Nor that his two little charges would take it upon themselves to team up with Toshiko Sato to play matchmaker for him and Jack.

"It was an accident. We really didn't mean to do it. But Gwen was being mean to poor 'fan and Nev said he wishes there was away to make her be nice or feel what it's like to be alone." Harry blurted out.

Ianto fought back the groan that wanted to escape Harry and Neville were still young and didn't have control over the magic that runs through them and it was no secret that either Neville or Harry cared much for Gwen after she tried to get Jack to see her way of thinking that Harry and Neville would have been better raised by her and Rhys, after all they were in a loving and committed relationship.

Ianto had promptly told her and Jack where they could stick it, he threaten that if Jack ever considered giving his sons away Ianto would take them far away and Jack would never be able to find them. Ianto had connections that no one in Torchwood knew about and he would use every single one to keep his boys safe.

Jack told Gwen to drop it while constantly reassuring Ianto and his two boys that no one was taking them away from Ianto and him, if they tried to it would be the very last thing they ever did.

The boys never forgot that and they never warmed up to Gwen who returned the favour, it was no secret that the newest recruit had a very big thing for Jack and would dump Rhys in a second if she thought she had a chance at playing happy families with Jack.

"Boys, I know that Gwen can be trying and troublesome but we shouldn't switch her body with Myfanwy's." Ianto gently scolded.

Harry looked incredible serious as he turned to Neville, "Taddy's right who knows what harm we could have done to 'Fan. Taddy can you turn them back?"

"Yay Taddy we didn't want to hurt 'Fan." Neville pleaded adding his puppy eyes to his brother's.

"I know boys and I'm sure you didn't." Ianto had to admit that it was very amusing watching Myfanwy in Gwen's body trying to fly as she awkwardly hopped from one spot to the next and he would say only to himself that the wired chipping noises that she was making was far more pleasing to the ear than when she demanded him to fetch something for her. Still it wasn't right to keep her like this no matter how tempting it was. 'I'll just have to make sure that Tosh saves me a copy of the CCTV footage.'

"Come along boys I will show you what to do should this ever happen again." With a resound sigh Ianto went to undo the accidently bodyswap that had happen with Harry and Neville's tiny hands firmly in his, he could tell this was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary: Leonard takes his lover to meet his grandfathers, he really regrets that. Crossover with Star Trek AOS

"Just don't do anything stupid," McCoy muttered under his breath as he and Jim approached the table to see their lunch guest already waiting for them.

A deadly pout crossed Kirk's face. "Bones, I am hurt that you would think I would do anything to embarrasses you in front of your grandparents."

Yep McCoy's bad feeling was growing it wasn't just Jim he was worried about by his grandfather. 'Please let him behave.' McCoy begged silently as the distance between them grew to nothing.

"Lenny! I was sure that you were going to avoid bringing your handsome man to meet us. I can see why you kept him hidden. Captain Jack Harkness-Jones and it is a pleasure to meet you." Jack purred as he held out his hand to Jim.

"Jack. Play nice." Ianto Harkness-Jones admonished his husband even though his blue eyes twinkled playfully.

"Captain Jim Kirk and it is an honor to meet both of you. So tell me all about little Lenny." Jim's blue eyes sparkled as Jack's lit up with glee.

"Oh how about the time when Lenny refused to wear clothing?" Jack never tired of telling stories about his family.

Kirk's blue eyes shot to McCoy and a smile danced across his face. "Bones! You never told me you were such a wild child. This is a story I need to hear."

Yep, he was really regretting giving into both his lover and his grandfathers' demand to let them meet.


End file.
